United Nations
Prior to Inter-Terrestrial Travel and Colonization In 2246, a gravitational anomaly was found between Mercury and the star of the Sol System. This was an interesting issue, due to the fact that meteors were orbiting around it and disappearing, while under normal situations, these meteors would have fell either into the sun or been going so fast as to have been catapulted far away from their location. A probe was sent to investigate, and, once near the anomaly, it was gone. Communication with the probe was not cut off, however, and it was found to be orbiting a Star outside of the Sol System. With the Earth united under the United Nations, a Democratic Confederacy of Nations, and always looking for ways to expand their space program, they were able to quickly fund a Human mission through the Anomaly. By 2250, ships carrying 500 Humans each were sent to colonize a habitable planet found in this new system, dubbed the Styx system, since it had two more of the anomalies, named Feymann Structures after the scientist to discover them. The planet was remarkably like Earth, and did not take long for Human life to adapt and saturate the planet. By 2270, a population (largely supplied by Gene Therapy) of 500 Million inhabited Horizon, and another 50 Million could be found spread out about the rest of the two systems. The United Nations of Earth and her Colonies The United Nations, being that they were the only state in the 23rd century, had little to no opposition in the colonization front. With the ability to send fully grown people and animals to colonize a world, time was not an issue for colonizing, however money was. With the profits of a colony not existing until around 10 years into the investment, it was difficult to keep expanding. Sale of Prospective Planets Issues with the Act of 2291 The Act, while generating short term profits for the United Nations, left them without the money to offer a sizable enough purchase to get the planets back under their jurisdiction. By 2320, 45 planets had gone independent from the United Nations, without a formal way to interact or trade with them. War of Colonist Independence In 2320, following the election of Chairman Fultz, a group of miners in the Nort System took on a strike, and used their mining lasers as early space weaponry, in order to fight off the arriving marines sent to keep peace in the system. Once the news of the destruction and death of a military transport craft and two thousand marines, revolution erupted throughout colonies based on mining and the production of metals, due to their dislike of Fultz. With both sides using mining lasers as early weapons and asteroid shields as rudimentary energy shields, the Colonies were able to establish embargoes around any colonies that the United Nations could manage to occupy. Stalemate Without the Colonies being able to land an organized land force on a planet, and the United Nations being able to safely transport troops to the planets, a stalemate was achieved. The Colonies had initiated a search for The First Capital Ship, a classified United Nations discovery, that had been lost 30 years prior. The United Nations began research and development of the first Gunship. By 2323, The First Capital Ship was found by the Colonists, and among other discoveries, a full armament of non functioning weaponry was found aboard the ship, including prototypes for what would become the X-01 Laser System, MAC Cannon, S-2323 Shield Producer, and Slipstream Device. Using what materials they had access to, the colonists built a 1:4 recreation of the ship, starting in 2323 and finished in 2325, dubbed the End of Aion. Captained by Admiral Guster, it moved towards Earth to force a treaty and an end to hostilities. The United Nations had produced 3 Gunships by 2325, known as the Alpha Fleet. They were simply larger forms of the previous mining ships used for war, replacing all of the storage components for larger capacity for energy and shields. The Battle of Styx Main article - The Battle of Styx Once the End of Aion had moved out to go toward Earth, its movements were reported by various radar stations. The completed ships, the United Nations dispatched Alpha Fleet to intercept the End of Aion. After a confrontation in the Styx System, Alpha Fleet was destroyed, and The End of Aion proceeded to Earth unopposed. The First Treaty of Earth By August 3rd, The End of Aion was sitting in orbit of the Earth. With it sitting there, the Earth was blockaded by a single ship. While Chairman Fultz felt that negotiating a peace would be admitting defeat, and that Earth should, instead, be building a fleet to take up into orbit and fight off the End of Aion. However, his plan to build up and fight off the Colonists was delayed by a panic among the politicians of Earth. The news of the Siege of Halo Station's conclusion gave the realization that the Colonists were only growing stronger, and Earth could not out produce them on her own. On January 23rd of 2328, Chairman Fultz was asked to step down. Once he had came to the stand on the Parliament floor, he was shot from three different angles. The hired assassins were captured, and an EPL (Emergency Parliamentary Leadership) was declared. The EPL's first action was to negotiate and sign a treaty with the Colonists. By September 19th, 2328, The First Treaty of Earth was signed. The United Colonies were now an official state. While the United Nations still controlled the majority of space, they now had to worry about the idea of Space Combat. The EPL then created United Nations Supreme Command to help control the production and command of warships. Category:Governments Category:United Nations Category:War of Colonist Independence